


Juegos de mesa y Jisung hasta los cojones.

by weeeklyboyz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, creo, gabi tkm, lo intenté, no dejan de interrumpirles, oblivious stupid boys, soft, son muy monos, sorry - Freeform, yo lo hice para gabi, yo que se
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeeklyboyz/pseuds/weeeklyboyz
Summary: Jisung se dio cuenta de que llevaban todo este tiempo jugando a aquello. Sus sentimientos entre medias de ellos, pensamientos y estrategias que quedaban en sucio. Era como jugar al Monopoly con dinero en negro.o donde jisung compara su relación con chenle a juegos de mesa
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Juegos de mesa y Jisung hasta los cojones.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabi mi novia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gabi+mi+novia).



> gabi te quiero

No había forma de expresar el estado de Jisung sin hablar de juegos de mesa.

El día era un oca a oca eterno: nunca terminaba de llegar a la meta, por muy cerca de esta que estuviera. Eso tenía que ver con muchísimas cosas, claro está; tenía que ver con la fatiga y el sopor que le rodeaba por la extenuante rutina, tenía que ver con su casa, con sus estudios, sus amigos… Ahora mismo, sin embargo, había un objetivo muy concreto, y, vaya por dios, estaba enfrente suya contándole una anécdota terriblemente graciosa de la clase de al lado.

Podría haber sido la más aburrida del mundo y Jisung le habría escuchado. Al menos a medias.

Era tan entretenido observar los labios de su amigo, cómo se revolvía el pelo de vez en cuando, la forma en la que su sonrisa se hacía camino entre su rostro hasta su corazón, su voz suave y chillona, las ojeras del día anterior, un lunar que tenía desde que le conocía en el cuello, y…

-Sé que soy monísimo, pero no tiene ni puta gracia contarte como los hyungs de Jeongin le metieron un condón usado en su bolsillo si no me escuchas.  
Chenle parecía molesto, y, de alguna forma, ligeramente entretenido por la manera en la que Jisung se había quedado mirando a sus ojos en adoración.

-¿Qué? Perdona, no he dormido nada por el examen de hoy- se frotó los ojos tratando de parecer creíble mientras cambiaba su posición en la cama de su amigo para tumbarse boca abajo. Dios, sentía la cara ardiendo. Tenía que dejar de ser tan fácil de descubrir. 

Sobre todo, porque Chenle nunca sentiría lo mismo. 

El pelinegro suspira, tumbándose a su lado. A ver, si creemos que el chico iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de molestar a su dongsaeng por su reacción y de paso ilusionarse un poco, estamos locos.

-Claaaaaaaro, por el examen. ¿No será que estabas demasiado ocupado admirándome, Sungie?- dice, sonriendo de medio lado.

A esto el menor da un bote y se da la vuelta quedando al contrario que su posición anterior, rojo como un tomate al sol en Castilla mi tierra. Antes de poder replicar, el chino vuelve al ataque.

-Quizá es que me tengo que acercar más para que me veas bien y así me escuches, ¿qué crees? Yo digo que lo comprobemos.  
Sin aviso, el mayor se sitúa encima del semi-rubio, con los rostros muy, muy cerca.

Abrió los ojos exageradamente, incapaz de mirar a otro sitio que no fuera sus labios. Chenle posiciona su mano en la barbilla del contrario, repasando sus labios con su índice.

-Es mi turno de adorarte, Sungie- susurra, antes de ruborizarse con mucha intensidad, pero no había vuelta atrás, solo un poco más y…

-CHENLE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS QUE ESTA SEMANA ME TOCA QUEDARME EN TU CASA Y SI NO LE HAGO MAGDALENAS A TU MADRE ME DESHAUCIA, ¿QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE BAJAR DE UNA VEZ Y AYUDARME, MALCRIAO?- grita una voz exasperada en la planta de baja, perteneciente a Renjun, su hermanastro. 

Se separaron como si el tacto quemara.ç

-¡Y-YA VOY HYUNG NO GRITE TANTO QUE NO ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!

Jisung suspiró, tapándose la cara con las manos  
.   
De oca a oca, y Renjun tira el tablero porque le toca. 

***

Si era un juego de mesa aquello que se traían, Park Jisung empezaba a pensar que debía de ser el Parchís. Nunca se le había dado bien aquel entretenimiento del demonio y Jaemin siempre le ganaba. Su mayor problema siempre era poder meter la ficha en casa; nunca eran los números correctos. Demasiado bajos.   
Y él necesitaba un seis por lo menos, teniendo en cuenta lo lejos que tenía la pieza de su destino.

Sí, el encontronazo con su mejor amigo le había dejado los nervios de punta. Para mayor explicación, dejadme poneros en situación.   
Jisung conoce a Chenle desde hace cuatro años, al entrar en la misma escuela de artes. Era un sitio bastante apestoso y complicado, por lo que le sorprendió mucho encontrarse con una cara amiga sincera. Debería haber previsto la forma en la que se iba a enamorar sin remedio de él.  
Le había visto pasar por su primer novio y su primera roptura (lo cual no hacía gracia), por esa vez que le vomitó en los zapatos (lo cual sí fue gracioso), por el divorcio y matrimonio de sus padres, y por… Bueno, por muchas cosas.

Y conociéndolo como lo hacía, sabía que Chenle no sentía lo mismo.

Aún así, no podía evitar armarse de valor e ir a intentarlo un poco más.

Por ello decidió que debía acercarse más, poco a poco, ¿dónde mejor que en un McDonald`s?   
Comiendo todo su grupo junto y llenándose la boca de hamburguesas grasientas que luego le daban gases, tuvo su mejor ocurriencia. Con el pelinegro a su lado y habiendo terminado de alimentarse, movió su mano muy poco a poco… Poco…..a………poooooooooooooooooooco…..

Vale, hecho. Ahora tenía la mano de Chenle entre sus manos bajo la mesa y un rojo como el pimiento en Extremadura mi tierra por toda la cara.  
El contrario subió la mirada con timidez, entrelazando sus dedos con los enormes del otro y carraspeando. Vale, le había intentado besar, pero había una intimidad extraña en aquello. Lo que pasa es que los tortolitos no contaban con sus agradables y callados amigos que siempre le hacían todo más fácil. Sobre todo, con Donghyuck, el cual se encontraba al lado del chino mirando toda la escena con fascinación y ganas de hacerla pública.

-¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!- exclamó Hyuck, alzando las manos de sus amigos.

-HYUNG- gritan los dos, separándose. Retiro lo dicho, los pimientos de mi tierra Extremadura tenían mucho que envidiarles a aquel par de dos.

Ah. Sí, el parchís. Definitivamente, no era un juego de dos. 

***  
El tres en raya era el mejor juego del mundo. Sabía los trucos para ganar, cómo confundir a tu contrincante y podía jugarlo por horas. Era especialmente útil en clases aburridas y soporíferas, salas de espera y viajes.  
El problema es simple; te cansas con rapidez.

Y Jisung estaba hasta los mismísimos huevos.

Tumbados en el suelo de su habitación, escuchando música y vagueando.

-Eh, Jisung-ah, ¿alguna vez te has liado?

Chenle había hecho bien poniendo su círculo en el medio, acorralando a Jisung.

-Una vez, pero no duró mucho ni fue muy divertido. Nunca me ha emocionado, la verdad. ¿Por?- respondió, con curiosidad y temor. Su cruz se encontraba en una esquina, el siguiente mejor sitio.

-No sé. Siempre he pensado que besarías bien.

Mierda. Se había dado cuenta de su táctica y le estaba cortando el paso.

-Tú tienes más experiencia que yo, seguro que me podrías enseñar un par de cosas.

El semi-rubio había optado por una alternativa peligrosa que le podría costar perder.

-¿Quieres que te de clases particulares?- le responde, haciendo contacto visual.

No se había dado cuenta, pero había tres círculos en línea. Tres en raya. Chenle había ganado.

-Anda, come- ataja el contrario, metiéndole una galleta en la boca, consiguiendo que se rieran y la conversación quedara enterrada.

Sí, Jisung tiró el papel, pero Chenle había ganado. El tres en raya no era un juego a largo plazo.

***

Por primera vez estaban jugando a algo que podían tocar, sentir y mover a voluntad.  
Entre los chicos se encontraba un tablero de ajedrez, ambos con una mueca pensativa en sus rostros. Era una partida reñida.

-¡Eso no vale!

-SAYS WHO

-¡Que no me hables en inglés castellano la tierra de nuestras madres!

-¡Mi madre es china!

-¡La mía coreana y viva Aragón!

Resoplaron, volviendo a mover pieza.   
Jisung se dio cuenta de que llevaban todo este tiempo jugando a aquello. Sus sentimientos entre medias de ellos, pensamientos y estrategias que quedaban en sucio. Era como jugar al Monopoly con dinero en negro.  
Y sabía que Chenle ganaría de nuevo, o Hyuck gritaría, o Renjun interrumpiría, o aparecería Jaemin en el marco de la puerta, o…

No iba a perder.

-Mira, estoy hasta los huevos- dice, tirando todo el tablero contra el suelo de la casa de Chenle.-Tú y yo vamos a hablar.  
El mayor se levantó de la mesa, asustado y confuso. 

-¿Qué…?

No le dio tiempo a formular una pregunta coherente y razonable, ya que ahora estaba contra la pared del salón y los labios de su mejor amigo sobre los suyos. Jisung se separó al ver que no se movía, reaccionando.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón, hyung, pensaba que…

Mira, es que no se dejan terminar las frases.   
Comenzaron un beso tranquilo, suave, aliviado y torpe.

-Jaque mate, Jisung. Jaque mate.

**Author's Note:**

> mi tueto @chanheecaniii


End file.
